


The Eye of the Storm

by SunRae21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Astraphobia, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunRae21/pseuds/SunRae21
Summary: When Kageyama's town is in the red zone of a nasty thunderstorm, an unexpected fear takes hold of Kageyama. Meanwhile, Suga and Hinata could only leave so many unanswered calls and texts before taking action.Will Kageyama stop fighting his fear alone? Will Suga and Hinata find Kageyama before it's too late? Or will they all be lost in the eye of the storm?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry it took so long for me to get to this request! Couldn't think of anything for a while but better late than never right?!? This was requested by acochran5.

It was a quiet Thursday. A calm day with no tests or stress. Volleyball practice went better than expected and as Kageyama walked home he thought that this day couldn't get better. But little did he realize that this was simply the calm before the storm.

It was six o'clock when the clouds darkened and started their angry rumbling. Kageyama was playing with a volleyball in his room and looked out the window after hearing mother nature's threat. He was home alone with his parents on a business trip in America. Apparently this was the one time Kageyama wanted them there with him. A small ball of worry began to form in his stomach as the trees rustled with the wind. He got out his phone and looked up the weather forecast. It didn't look good. A red dot completely engulfed his hometown and some other nearing cities. 

As his anxiety started to take his mind through the worst case scenarios, he thought about calling Suga or Hinata. Suga was surprisingly calm in the mist of worry and fear. He was like the team's second mother, always watching over them and making sure everyone was in top shape for a game or practice. He was the best person to talk to right now. He also thought about Hinata. Sure that little orange shrimp pissed him off constantly, but he'd never find a better friend. Hinata was always able to call him out on his mistakes or unconscious worries and get him though whatever was bothering him. He was his teammate and he knew that when they played together, they were invincible.

Just as he was about to make a decision on who to call, one of the loudest claps of thunder he had ever heard sounded behind him. He yelped and jumped slightly from where he was sitting on his bed. Rain started to pour and lightning danced across the sky. Fear grabbed him by the throat as he scrambled underneath his bed sheets, shaking uncontrollably. The ball of worry in his stomach sat there like a lump of coal, heavy and unwanted. Minutes seemed like hours as the storm ragged outside his house. He was scared, alone, and in a black pit of loneliness that he couldn't escape from. And just like the storm outside, water fell down Kageyama's face.

~ six o'clock at Suga's house ~

Laughter and the smell of freshly baked cookies filled the Koushi household.   
"Hey I thought we said that was cheating!", Hinata yelled.  
Suga laughed evilly, "Oh did we 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 say that? Or are you just salty because you haven't beat me in a single round of twister yet?"  
He had earned his fifth win in a row and Hinata was clearly upset with how short he was. That's why he couldn't reach across the floor as far as Suga could. Hinata groaned a quiet 'one more' as Suga only laughed harder at Hinata's constant hunger for victory.  
"Ok ok Hinata. How about this? We will watch any movie you want if you agree to not be mad anymore. Deal?"  
Hinata's face lit up as he jumped and squealed with agreement. Suga went to get the cookies they had made earlier in the evening out of the oven while Hinata hopped onto the couch, remote in hand. 

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder sounded in the distance and rain began to pour so loudly you could barely hear anything besides the storm. The lights flickered for a second before coming back on. Suga and Hinata exchanged glances.  
"So is movie night called off?", Hinata said with a pout.  
Suga shook his head, "No but I do want to make sure everyone made it home ok."  
After getting settled on the couch, Suga made a couple calls to their teammates while Hinata found a new volleyball match to watch on a sports channel.  
Suga got off the phone about five minutes later with a worried look.   
Hinata glanced at him, "Hey what's wrong Suga-sempai?"  
"It's just... Kageyama was the only one that didn't answer."  
Hinata shrugged, "Probably taking a bath or something."  
Suga smiled softly, trying to fight off his worry. "Yeah, your probably right. I'll just text him then. Let's start the game."

~ Two hours later ~

The storm became louder by the minute but the game was all that matter to Hinata and Suga. They yelled at the screen like they would if they were at the game, the adrenaline pumping through their veins uncontrollably. Hinata jumped around the room screaming when the team he bet on won while Suga sighed in defeat.   
It was only then that he realized that he didn't get a reply from Kageyama. He stared at his phone for a minute.  
"Suga-sempai?"   
Suga looked up at Hinata. "Is everything ok? It's not like it was an actual game."  
Suga laughed lightly and shook his head. "No no it's nothing. I just noticed that Kageyama didn't reply that's all."  
Hinata's excitement stopped all of a sudden. "Didn't reply? That's strange..."  
Hinata pulled out his phone and called Kageyama. No answer. Then again. And again. And again.  
Suga felt the worry spread between them like butter on bread with a knife. They glanced at each other : something was wrong.

~ About fifteen minutes later ~  
*Knock knock knock*  
"Kageyama? You in there?" Suga and Hinata stood outside of Kageyama's house soaked. They had ran out into the rain without thinking.   
Another clap of thunder sounded behind them. Suga tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Another glance. This was not looking good.  
"KAGEYAMA!" Hinata yelled over the storm as he stared to look around the house. Suga closed and locked the door behind him before following.  
The house was dark and cold. Suga tried a light switch. No power. Looked at the thermostat. Blank. Suga was about to rely the information to Hinata but before he could Hinata ran up the stairs while yelling Kageyama's name for the fifth time. Suga quickly followed as Hinata went to the door at the end of the hall on the right and slammed it open.   
The room was dark as well but colder than the rest of the house. Suga turned on the flashlight that was on his phone and used it to help them not trip on anything. It was Kageyama's room and it was unexpectedly dirty. Clothes were thrown everywhere and his school bag had its contents scattered everywhere.   
Suga looked at Hinata, realizing he knew where Kageyama's room was sense he visited so often. Continuing the search, they noticed a heap of blankets and sheets on his bed.   
"Kageyama?", Suga asked.  
The pile was trembling slightly and jumped as the storm that was ragging outside rumbled with more thunder. Hinata started to sort through the pile as Suga held the flashlight over his shoulder. Kageuama peaked out of the covers as they finally found him. His face was stained with past and present tears. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked scared for his life. He clutched on to the blankets so tightly that his fingers were white.   
"G-guys?" Kageyama's voice was a quiet whimper, his throat sore from screaming.  
Hinata moved some of the blankets aside to where they could see him better. "Kageyama what happened?" The concern in his voice was unknown of and that raised alarms in Suga's mind. This meant he wasn't being irrational and that he wasn't the only one so concerned for Kageyama.  
" I- n-nothing. Nothing h-happened. I'm fine..." Kageyama looked away, clearly embarrassed about being found in his current state.  
Suga leaned down so he was level with Kageyama. "Hey hey. Kageyama look at me. It's ok. Everything's fine alright? You can come out now. It's just me and Hinata."  
Kageyama glanced shyly at Suga and was about to reply when the loudest round of thunder of the storm echoed just beside the house.  
Kageyama froze, terrified then hid underneath the blankets, shaking and crying more than when they found him.  
Suga went and hugged the bundle and softly said soothing words as he signaled Hinata to try and get the power back on; the darkness was clearly not helping. Luckily, volleyball signals helped Hinata understand and he left the room knowing what he needed to do. A few minutes later, the lights flickered back on and Hinata returned to Kageyama's bedroom.  
Somehow, Suga convinced Kageyama to wonder down to the living room down stairs. He snuggled his blanket on the couch as Suga got him some tissues to clean up with. Hinata turned on the heat and joined them on the couch.  
When Kageyama got himself composed, he looked up at them. "Why are you guys here anyway?"  
Hinata gave him a curious look. "Um because you didn't answer your phone. As in 20 calls and 5 texts between the two of us. You always answer your cell Bakayama."  
Suga nodded, "It was strange. We just knew that something was wrong so before I knew it Hinata ran out the door and I had to follow."  
Hinata's face flushed, "No it was you that started out the door first Suga-sempai!"  
Kageyama smiled slightly as Hinata tried to convince Suga that he wasn't worried.  
"Ha! Kageyama's smiling!"  
Kageyama looked up at Hinata who was pointing accusingly.  
"W-was not! Gosh you're such a dumbass Hinata."  
Suga and Hinata laughed at Kageyama as the tables were turned.  
"So, food and a movie?", Suga asked.

So Kageyama drifted off to sleep between his teammates yelling at the screen, he knew he wasn't alone in the eye of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! They really inspire me to continue writing! Also, if anyone has a request or suggestion, let me know. It could be the next story for all I know lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
